Something to find
by warriorwolf19keyblademaster
Summary: (Sequel to 'I'm not leaving'.) Maka has been telling stories to Phantom about his father and now he takes matters into his own hands. Who is the young man who appears in his dreams? Why are his dreams connecting to the world around him? Will Phantom be able to save everyone from madness? Or will everything become destroyed?
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE: Warrior's back! Yeah! And will the sequel! Wooo! To the story!

DISCLAIMER:

Me- *kicks open door* "we're baaaccckkk!"

Jareth- "damn, haven't been here in a while."

August- "jeez, Warrior. Everything's new!"

Alice- "DIBS ON BURNING THE TABLE!"

Me- "No, wait! ALICE!"

Ruckus- "well, I think you should let her burn the table."

Me- "what, why?"

*Soul & Maka walking away slowly*

Ruckus- "because things happened on that table that shouldn't of."

Me- "what do you mean?"

Ruckus- "I sorta walked in on Sharky and Bookworm."

Me- *snaps head towards Soul & Maka* "where do you think your going?"

Soul- "uhh...unpacking?"

Maka- "um...reading?"

Jareth- *crosses arms* "your going to the bedroom, aren't you?"

Me- "oh my god."

Soul & Maka - *BLUSH*

Jareth- *points* "I KNEW IT! THAT'S WHY MY PILLOW WAS IN THE SINK!" *realization* "HOLY SHIT! YOU FUCKED IN MY ROOM!?"

Me- "I'm gonna write some fanfiction now..."

August- *adjusts glasses* "so I'm not crazy. Those banging sounds I've been hearing were real!?"

Ruckus- "No, you're crazy. But the banging was really."

Phantom- *walks in*

Jareth- "You two fucked in my room!?"

Phantom- "uh...what are you guys talking about?"

August- "Your parents were having sexual intercourse in the Dogfang's room."

Phantom- *stares* "...I'm going to go bleach my eyes now."

Me- "uh, Phantom... oh never mind. I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!

Chapter 1

It's been a few days since I sat down with Phantom and told him about his father. Now, he's obsessed with him. He was trying to draw what he looked like from memory of an old picture I showed him. He keeps telling me that he'll prove that he's not dead and will meet him one day. It's a nice thought but, it's not possible.

"Mama?" Phantom asked me as he looked up from his drawing.

I met his eyes with mine, "Yes?"

"I had a dream that I saved daddy from a bad guy."

"Oh? Tell me about it." I asked.

He turned towards me with a glowing smile, "Daddy was captured by a bad man named Raider when I was born. He beat up Papa and shot him with a shiny gun. Then, the bad guys threw him in a hole and he was going to die, but a doggie man and a froggy girl found him and took him to a weird castle."

I looked at him interested as I sat in the chair next to him, "Then what happened?"

"Papa was sleeping for a long time. Then he woke up and tried to leave but the froggy girl said no. And then, a snake lady tried to hurt him. And I came and saved him and he started to walk home." Phantom finished.

"Phantom, when did you have that dream?" I questioned.

He started counting on his fingers, "Um...last night."

"That's a interesting dream."

"I think Daddy's coming home today!" He said excitedly.

I smiled at him, "Well, maybe. But, I don't think that's possible."

"But, you said that he was too stubborn." Phantom whined.

"He's been gone for seven years, Phantom. Your father was stubborn, but he would come home." I told him.

The door opened and I shot my head towards it. Standing in the doorway was the shark-toothed, white-haired, crimson eyed man with a smirk on his face. He was taller and had a few cuts and bruises here and there.

I stared in awe as I slowly rose up from the chair, "Soul...?"

He gave me a shark toothed smile, "Maka..."

"Oh my god! Soul!" I cried. I smiled as we ran into a hug. I held him tightly as he wrapped his arms around my waist and stuck his face in the crook of my neck.

"It's been awhile, huh Maka?" He whispered.

"Too long," I cried. Tears fell down my cheeks.

Soul wiped my tears away and whispered in my ear, "I think this is over due." He tilted my chin up and kissed me passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back just as passionately as he grabbed my waist.

We both pulled away breathlessly, "I've been wanting to do that for a long time." I whispered.

Soul rested his forehead against mine, "I missed you so much, Maka." He whimpered.

"I thought you were dead," I cried.

"I don't blame you. If you were missing for almost eight years I'd think that you're dead too." He said, "God, I love you, Maka."

I smiled as tears ran down my face, "I love you, Soul."

"Mama? Who's that man and why are you kissing him?" Phantom asked as he stood up.

I looked at Phantom and back to Soul for a second. I let go of Soul and walked over to Phantom. I bent down next to him, "This is your father, baby. You were right, he is alive."

Phantom looked at Soul carefully. He looked over every detail of him, trying to recognize him from the pictures of when we were younger. "Papa?"

Soul smiled. I took Phantom's hand and walked towards Soul. "Soul, this is your son, Phantom."

"Papa?" he said again.

He bent down and opened his arms, "That's right, I'm your Papa!" He said with tears of happiness on the brim of his eyes.

Phantom's lip quivered, "Papa!" He cried as he ran into his arms. Soul held him firmly as he shut his eyes tightly to keep tears from escaping.

"Papa's here now. I'll never leave you ever again." He cried as he held him. "I promise. I'll never leave you and your Mother ever."

"I knew you were alive! I just knew you were!" Phantom cried, grabbing him tighter. I smiled as tears of joy streamed down my cheeks.

Soul pulled away to look at him, "I wanted to meet you for a very long time."

"Papa..." he whimpered.

Soul ruffled his hair, "Daddy's here now."

I smiled again, "We can finally be a family, Soul."

"That's all I could ever ask for." He stated. "And Phantom, huh?"

Phantom looked up at him with glossy eyes.

"That's a really cool name." Soul said and gave him his signature grin.

Phantom immediately smiled and hugged him again.

Soul stood up and looked at me, "this is amazing. I've been waiting almost eight years to be with you again."

"Now, you don't have to wait anymore." I said. Soul wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. We kissed and Phantom smiled.

"I have a daddy!" He shouted. I smiled and picked him up,

"Yes, Phantom. You have your daddy!" I laughed. I hugged him and Soul wrapped his arms around both of us.

"I'm not leaving." Soul smiled. "Ever again."

AUTHORS NOTE: Sup! Yup. A lot of nonsense beginning to be thrown at you. R&R, F&F, PM ME, ASK ANYTHING, PEACE- warrior

Jareth- "YOU FUCKED IN MY ROOM!?"


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE: I'm actually really surprised that only two people commented on the first chapter. I'm depressed now. Great. And I was gonna give you guys cookies. *shrugs* oh well...moving on.

DISCLAIMER:

Me- "okay so I just fell through the ceiling. Anybody want to explain why?"

Everyone- *stares at Alice*

Alice- "I DIDN'T DO JACK SHIT!"

Me- "wait, then if Alice didn't do it, Jareth was too busy burning his mattresse, and I didn't do it...then who did?"

Phantom- "I swear I didn't do it. I was watching Blue Exorcist."

Everyone- *stares at Ruckus*

Ruckus- *waves and smiles* "Hi!"

Me- "Ruckus, did you cut a hole in the ceiling?"

Ruckus- "Yup!"

Me- "why?!"

Ruckus- "oh! Because I had nothing better to do!"

Me- "RUCKUS!"

Ruckus- "Speaking."

Me- *facepalm* "whatever. I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!"

Chapter two

' That was close.' A young man in a black hood thought. 'I'd have some real shit to clean up if that went wrong.' He walked away with strides as he clenched his fists.

'I told that bastard I won't let him win.' The young man thought to himself. He adjusted his black hood so it was still covering his face. Suddenly his pocket started vibrating. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, 'message from mom' he thought as he read the alert. He locked his phone and placed it back in his pocket as he continued on his way.

He traveled a few blocks until he reached a park that looked somewhat abandoned. He sat beneath a tree and opened his phone and touching the screen a couple times before putting it up to his ear. It rang twice before a woman's voice answered.

"Where are you!? Do you know what time it is!? You should of been home hours ago!"

"Mom... Mom!" He interjected. "I'll be home soon, okay?"

"Phantom Albarn, I swear, if you are trying to use dream strands again-"

"Uh, gotta go Mom! Love you! bye!" He blurted and hung up. He took a deep breath and sighed as rested his head back against the tree. 'I'm dead when I get home.'

He removed his hood and took another look at his phone. He ran a hand through his spiked ashblond and white hair, then sighed. "Mom's gonna kill me..." The young man heard rustling grass and voices. He shot his head up and threw his hood back on. He saw a man in his twenties with spiked white hair, a woman in her twenties with ashblond hair, and a little boy with both ashblond and white hair. The man and woman were holding hands as the boy held the woman's hand and they were about to enter the park.

"Shit!" He said to himself. He climbed into the tree and jumped to another close by.

(Maka pov)

Soul has been back for three months. We picked up right where we left off. Phantom probably couldn't be any happier. The tthree of us went to the park and Soul and I sat beneath our tree as Phantom played.

"This brings back memories, doesn't it?" I said with a smile as I leaned my head against Soul's shoulder.

He smiled and kissed me, "Yeah. So many good memories. It feels like it was just yesterday when we got stuck on the ferris wheel."

"That's still your fault." I smirked.

"I'm alright with that. We've been through so much together and all the pain I went through was worth it." He said with a smirk as he faced me. Soul kneeled down in front of me.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Soul, what are you-" I stopped when he took out a little box from his pocket.

"I've been in love with you for over twelve years. Your my meister, my best friend, my girlfriend, the love of my life, and the mother of my child. I will do anything for you. I will protect you, even if it means my death." Soul opened the box, "I love you so much and I want to be with you for eternity. Maka Albarn, will you marry me?"

"Soul," I started as tears fell from my eyes. "Yes! Oh my god, yes!" I cried and kissed him.

"Mama, why are you crying?" Phantom asked as he ran over to us.

Soul and I pulled away, "Daddy just asked me to marry him." I cried happily.

"Cool!" He yelled and hugged us, "what took you so long, Papa?"

Soul laughed, "well, I was originally going to propose to Mama the same day you were born."

"What took you so long?" He repeated as if his answer wasn't go enough. Soul smirked and rolled his eyes then ruffled his hair.

I hugged him and he went back to playing. I looked at Soul and he wrapped his arms around me. "I love you so much." I smiled then kissed him.

(Third pov)

'I don't know weather to gag or smile,' He thought. He rolled his eyes. 'Damn, was I really that small?' He thought as he looked down at the boy, who smiled at his father and mother then went back to playing. 'Jeez, Angel was right. I was small.' He thought then, smirked.

(Maka pov)

"I think we should go home. It's nearly eight o'clock." Soul said. I smiled and kissed him, then stood up and walked towards Phantom.

"Come on, Phantom. We're going home." I said.

"But, I'm not tired," He yawned while rubbing his eyes.

Soul smirked and picked Phantom up and put him over his shoulder, causing him to immediately past out and start drooling.

"Well, that's something else that he got from you." I giggled.

He started talking in his sleep, "mmm...pasta."

I laughed, "he's definitely your son."

"Yeah. No doubt about it." He smiled.

(Third pov)

'Damn, Angel was right about that too.' The young man thought as the three left the park for home. He jumped down from the tree when the coast was clear. 'I should really check up on her and tell her that I'm not dead.' Phantom thought a he took out his phone and touched the screen before putting it to hs ear.

"Phantom, are okay? Where are you!? Your mom called me and said that your were missing!" A young woman's voice cried.

He smirked, "Yeah, Angel. I'm fine. Nothing happened to me, I'm not dead, and or greatly injured."

"Then where are you!?" She yelled, concerned.

"I'm in 2002," he whispered.

He heard a gasp through the phone, "How and why are you in 2002!?"

"Dream strands," Phantom answered simply.

"Okay, WHY are you in 2002!? And you know that your mom doesn't want you playing around with dream strands!"

He smiled, "I saved my father."

Phantom heard nothing but silence few a few seconds, "You...You saved you dad!?"

"Yeah," He smirked.

"Do have any idea what you did!?" She yelled/whispered.

"Yes. I went twelve years into the past through Dream strands and saved my father from dying a horrible death at age twenty six when everyone thinks that he died at age eighteen in 1995," I said.

She didn't say anything.

"Did that answer your question, my Angel?" He asked, jokingly.

"This conversation isn't over, Phantom," she said angrily. "Just get your ass back home so I can tell your mom that I know where you are without getting you in trouble. "

He smirked, "alright, see ya."

"And don't get yourself killed!"

"Okay, Angel! Bye." He responded and pressed end call. 'Now to deal with the dark bastard,' Phantom thought with a scowl.

AUTHORS NOTE: booooosh! I just blew your fuzzin' minds! Anyway, R&R F&F PM ME! Please! ASK QUESTIONS! I ANSWER ALL! PEACE-warrior

Alice- "AHHHHHGGGGHHH!"

*bang*

Alice- *gets up off of floor* "SO WHO THE FUCK CUT A HOLE IN THE FUCKING CEILING!?"

Me & everyone- *snaps heads towards Ruckus*

Ruckus- *smiles and waves* "Hi!"


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORS NOTE: How the hell do you not this shit? Damn. And I thought I was oblivious. Ah well...again... TO THE...UMM...MYSTICAL WORLD OF MY MIND THAT I HAVEN'T NAMED YET!

DISCLAIMER:

Me- *runs into living room* "Guess what!?"

Ruckus- "you fell off the roof?"

Me- "didn't do that today."

Soul- "you gave me twenty bucks?"

Me- "No, nice try."

Maka- "your going to stop making me look like some kind of over emotional pussy?"

Me- "Nope!"

Maka- "Fuck!"

Alice- "you're selling me to the Daliks?"

Me- "No!"

August- "you solved world hunger?"

Me- "No!"

Syvera- "you finally got a boyfriend?"

Me- "...no."

Jareth- "you got laid?"

Me- "No!"

Phantom- "you got laid by someone who looks like an anime character?"

Me- "NO! GOD! WHAT PART OF FOREVER ALONE DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?"

Angel- "you're going to continue the story?"

Me- "Yes..."

Angel- *throw arms in the air* "Woo! Take that pychopaths!"

Me- "...but, no."

Angel- "Oh come on!"

Me- "I'm going..."

Everyone- *waiting*

Me- "...to..."

Everyone- *still waiting*

Me- "...go..."

Everyone- *getting mad*

Me- "...to..."

Alice- "JUST FUCKING TELL US ALREADY!"

Me- "...an anime convention."

Everyone- *stares at me*

Maka- "You're gonna stock Vic Moniana, aren't you?"

Me- "no!"

Jareth- "you're going to buy plushies, right?"

Me- "yeah, why?"

Jareth- *crosses arms* "...get me a batman plushie."

Me- "SOLD!"

Ruckus- "Ooooh! And can you get me some pocky!?"

Me- *stares at him like he's crazy* "no way in hell am i giving you sugar."

Ruckus- *slumps*

I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!

Chapter three

He paced back and fourth with a ccruel look in his dark eyes.

"Master Raider, sir!" Hexsin exclaimed, running into the room.

"Agh! What the FUCK is it now!?" He howled.

"Dream strands have been used recently near by," He informed him.

Raider crushed the small red diamond in his hand and clenched his jaw and fists, "that's not possible. The only ones who can use Dream strands are myself, you, and..." his face darkened. "No...no, that brat!"

Hexsin flinched as Raider gripped the diamond harder. "Um, sir? Didn't you already dispose of him?"

"Not the father, you moron!" He raged. Raider grasped a dagger that was impeded in the table and shot it at the wall. He turned back to Hexsin, "He's here! And he's coming!"

"Uhh...care to...um...explain a little more, Master?" He sweatdropped.

"The boy is coming..." he seethed.

"Yeah, didn't we kill him?"

"Not the father!"

"I don't understand, Sir."

Raider facepalmed, "Phantom is coming here to kick my ass!"

"Ah!...who's Phantom again?"

"GAH! I'm surrounded by fucking morons!" Raide raged as he hit the table. "The son! The son you idiot!"

"...wwho's son?"

"Really...who's son?"

Hexsin nodded his hea slowly.

"WHO THE HELL'S SON DO YOU THINK IT IS!?" He yelled.

"The boy's?" He responded questioningly.

Raider slammed his head against the wall, "YES THE BOY'S!"

"Oh..." he said. "...I knew that."

Raider snapped his head towards him,"Did you now!?"

[At the apartment] (2014)

"Angel, aare you sure you don't know where Phantom is?" Maka aske, worriedly. Angel stiffened in her place on the couch.

"Uh..." she stammered. Then, her pocket begin to vibrate. "That's him now!" She blurted as she took out he phone. "Phantom!"

"Hey, Angel." He said.

"Are you on your way home yet!?" Angel exclaimed, nervously as Maka stared at her.

"Uh, about that..."

"Phantom!"

"What?"

"You said that your coming home, right?"

"Angel you know what I'm doing. Why are you asking?"

"Oh! You're down the street! Okay!"

"Uh...Angel. I never said that."

"Yes, I'll tell your mom that your coming home now."

"Angel?"

"Traffic you say?"

"Angel what hell are you... wait., is my mom standing next to you?"

"Oh, Phantom! Now's not the time to say that!"

Phantom facepalmed, "Cough twice if she standing over top of you, trying to listen."

*cough* "that's so funny my sides hurt from laughing! *cough*

"Angel you can give my mom the phone now."

"Okay!" She bblurted without a second thought and gave Maka the phone.

She held the phone up to her ear, "Phantom!"

"Hi mom," he said curtailedly.

"Where are you? I've been worried sick!"

"I'll be home! Don't worry! It's only been three hours!"

"It's been three days!"

"Oh it has?" 'Fuuuuuuccccck!'

"Yes! Where are you?"

"I'm...at the park!" 'Well that's not technically a lie.'

"For three days!?"

"Umm...yes." 'fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!'

"What have you been doing this whole time!?"

"I...uh..."

Maka gasped and shot her hand over her mouth, "You're not doing or selling drugs are you!?"

"What!? No, mom! I'm clean! I've been clean my entire life!"

"Please tell me that you're not a prostitute!"

"No, mom, I'm not a prostitute!"

"Are you sleeping with prostitutes!?"

"NO! GOD, MOM! WHAT PART OF IM CLEAN DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?"

"You're planning to run away with the circus!?"

"MOM!"

"I'm worried about you, Okay!?"

"Yes mom. I know that."

"I just don't want anything to happen to you. You're my son and you're also the last thing I can ever cherish from your father."

"I know, mom and...gross."

"Not in that way! My god! You need to stop hanging out with Blackstar!"

"Alright mom!"

"Just come home soon."

"Okay mom. Love you. Bye."

Maka hung up the phone and gave it to Angel.

"Umm...He did say no to all those questions, Right!?" She asked.

Maka smiled, "yes. He's completely clean and loyal."

"Oh, good." She sighed in relief.

She turned to face her with a smirk, "So, when's the wedding?"

Angel blushed deeply, "N-No! We're just friends! I swear!"

Maka raised an eyebrow, "with benefits?"

"No! Not at all!" She exclaimed, waving her arms back and forth. " We're best friends!"

"Oh believe me. I know the best friend act." She assured her.

"But, it's not an act!"

"Oh?" Maka said. "Well, you're s little more than best friends, aren't you?"

"I guess..." she blushed.

"Do you like my son?"

"Um...y-yeah."

She smiled. "That's all I wanted to know."

[With Phantom] (2002) Phantom's POV

'Alright you dark bastard. You won't escape from me this time.' I thought to myself. I jumped into a dark window, but slipped and crashed into the room. "Agghh!"

"Who's there!?" Growled a deep voice of a man. I threw my hood up right before the lights flicked on.

'Oh shit'

There stood the man from earlier today. "Who are you and what are you doing in my apartment!?"

I stood up and put up my hands, "I didn't mean any harm! I slipped and sorta...fell through your window."

"Take off the hood, will you! You're inside now!"

I slid my hood off at he stared at me.

"Phantom?"

"Hey, Papa."

He stared, "that's not possible. My Phantom is asleep in his room."

"Heheh, well... I am your Phantom." I said as I scratched my head. "But, I'm...kinda...from twelve years in the future of a parallel dimension."

AUTHORS NOTE:Please review. They're little hugs of accomplishment for me...plus I won't post the next chapter till there's ten reviews. Any crap, R&R F&F PM ME, PEPEACE!- Warrior

Ruckus- "but...I like sugar."


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORS NOTE: I feel loved (even though some of you threaten my life). As long as you like my story, I'm fine with you wanting to kill me. See, I'm not leaving and something to find are supposed to be tragic comedy romance. Yes. Only I am capable of such a category. I actually wrote this because it was a dream I had when I fell asleep listening to My Immortal by Evanescence during December last year. It was really depressing, but it was a really good story plot. So, I wrote it. My subconscious comes up with weird and cool stuff...and nightmares that make me wake up at 2 in the morning with tears streaming down my face. Anywho, let's proceed!

DISCLAIMER:

4:03 AM

Me- "FUCK YEAH!" *starts running around the house* "Woo!"

Jareth- * opens door and stares tiredly* 'the fuck?'

Me- * running up the stairs* "Fuck yeah! Wooohooo!"

Soul & Maka- *stick their heads out the door and look at me tiredly* 'the hell?'

Me- "FUCK YEAH! WOOO!"

Alice- opens door* "The fucking fuck is-"

Me- *runs face first into door* "Ow! FUCK!"

Everyone- stares at me

Alice- "The fuck are you doing screaming at 4 in the morning!?"

Me- *rubs head* "I just got back from AnimeNEXT."

Jareth- "then why the fuck are you screaming!?"

Me- "cause I gotta Maka plushie, wall scroll with Soul and Maka on it, and Soul Eater cards." *points towards sky* "TAKE THAT MAGIKARP! I DON'T NEED YOU!"

Soul & Maka- "you've got to be kidding me."

Me- "Nope!"

Phantom- "did you see Vic Moniona?"

Me- "No."

Phantom- "Fuck you" *goes in bedroom*

Me- *sweatdrop* 'well then'

Jareth- "did you get me a batman plushie?"

Me- "uh...no."

Jareth- "FUCK YOU!" *goes back in room*

Me- "whatever. I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!"

Chapter four

(Last time!)

"Phantom? " the man asked.

"Hey, Papa." I smiled.

(This time!)

"How is that possible?" The white haired man asked. I smirked awkwardly and scratched my head.

"It's a long story. I'll explain later." I told him.

Soul rubbed his head, "Oh my god. All those years of getting nearly beaten to death is starting to affect me." He mumbled.

"Eheh, no Papa. You're not losing it or anything else like that, believe me. This is real." I said.

He blinked at me a few times, "then tell me how a nineteen year old version of my son is standing in my living room."

"Well, I'm from twelve years in the future." I told him simply.

"Okay, then how are you here?" Soul questioned.

"Dream strands," I shrugged nonchalantly.

He sat on the couch and looked at me, "You say that like I know what that is."

"You shouldn't know what that is." I remarked.

Soul looked at me more, "why are you here?"

"To save your life."

"What?" He blinked, "Whadda mean to save my life? And isn't you talking to me about this going to mess up the time...vortex. ...thing?"

"Well, first, no I'm not messing up the space time continuum. Technically, my time is a parallel universe to this one, consisting that fact that the second I came here I created a time paradox. Also, I'm the one who saved your life. I'm going to save you again." I blurted.

He stared at me, "prove it."

"You were unconscious, fuck that, in another coma for nearly five years. Then, you were held captive by the bitch, Medusa, for two years until a shadow or a 'Phantom' if you will, came and defeated them, thus, letting you run home after a total of fucking seven years of my life!" I yelled/whispered.

He stared at me with a mixture of shock and sadness, "You...You were the shadow?" He whispered.

I nodded my head while clenching my teeth together tightly. He stood up and walked over to me.

"You came back twelve years into the past...just to save my life...even though you've never met me in your life?" He asked as I looked away.

"Yeah," I muttered.

Soul put his hand on my shoulder, "why would you do that?" He asked sincerely.

"Because I grew up without a father for nineteen years and things just kept getting worse. Mom was always depressed when you popped in her head. She'd act happy for me but, she really couldn't be. The only thing that she had in her life was me. I was the only thing she had left after you were gone. She loved me and raised me for nineteen years... alone. She never even considered seeing anyone else, she still loved you so much that she was brought to tears every time she thought about you," I muttered. "I never knew you. I was bullied daily because I didn't have a father. Because I never knew my father or even met him before. Because he was dead. Because Mom was the only person who I had."

He looked at me with empathy. I took a sharp breath and continued.

"I...I had nothing but Mom for years. I had no friends for years. Eventually, when I was eight, one girl my age didn't laugh at me. She never bullied me. She actually was nice to me." I murmured. "She sat with me all the time and didn't care if she was made fun of. She would always stand up for me. That girl was my Angel. She's the only person who cared about me besides Mom."

"Phantom, I'm sorry I put you through that," Soul muttered.

I shook my head, "No, Papa. It wasn't your fault."

"Then what-"

"Someone didn't want me to exist. That's why you died, Papa." I growled.

He looked at me, concerned, "...that man..." he whispered as the realization dawned on him.

"You met him, I'm guessing." I groaned. "The same man that tried to kill you, doesn't want me to exist."

Soul saw a flash in his head,

' "I don't understand! Why do you want me dead!?" Soul spat as he gasped for air.

Raider looked at him with a little smirk, "Because, Soul. It's what you did that completely ruined my hard work."

"What the hell are you talking about!? I, haven't done anything to you! What did I do! ? Huh!?" Soul groaned.

Raider simply kicked him in the head, knocking him over. "What you did, you ask?"

Soul spat out some blood from his mouth, "yes. If you're going to kill me, I should at least know why."

"You ruined my hard work by impregnating your girlfriend." He yelled.

"The fuck does me having sex with my girlfriend one time and getting her pregnant have anything to do with you!?" He exclaimed.

Raider bashed Soul's head with his knee, "it has a lot to do with me actually. You ruined everything."

"How'd I ruin everything!?" He spat.

He grabbed Soul's face, "you ruined it because you created your son." Raider raged.

"My...my son?" Soul groaned. '

I looked at him as he stared with a terrified face, "Papa?"

"I've met him," Soul muttered.

"So, you know the dark bastard." I growled.

"I guess you can say that..." he said quietly, "But, I don't really know anything about him. Not even his name..."

I placed my hands over my face and dragged them down, then spoke, "...Luke Raider, age twenty eight, used to be a Meister and a damn good leader. He...he was sorta like a soldier of sorts, not to mention knows was to kill without fail."

"Then...how am I alive?" Soul muttered.

"Your black blood infection slowed the process of death long enough for you to be found and recovered." I answered. " there's really no other reasonable explanation."

"That would make sense." He mumbled.

"Soul? What was that noise?" I heard a young woman's voice call from down the hall, "Soul?"

A young woman with green eyes and quite messy ash blonde hair entered the living room wearing a large shirt that was obviously not hers. She started at me and darted her eyes between Soul and myself. "Soul..."

"Yeah, Maka?" Soul responded as he stood up from the couch. She walked over to Soul and held his arm as she eyed me carefully.

"Who's this?" She questioned, half hidden by Soul body. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her, "why does he look like our son?" She whispered in his ear.

"Uh...well...This is our son," Soul informed her. She looked at both of us, then placed her hands on Soul head and looked at him, searching his head.

"Maka, what're you-"

"Did you hit your head again? Any injuries? Anything!?" She blurted.

"Wha? No, Maka! I didn't hit my head!" He told her. Soul grabbed her hands from his head and held them, "This is Phantom...from twelve years in the future."

Maka stared at me and blinked a few times, "that's not possible."

"My words exactly, bookworm..." Soul mumbled to himself.

"What?" Maka asked.

"Nothing!" He sweatdropped.

I cleared my throat and folded my arms behind me, "Hey, Mom." I smirked.

"This is...just..." she started.

"Incredible? Amazing? Confusing?" I sputtered.

"Remarkable..." Maka finished. I blinked.

"Wow. Well, you're the first person not freaked out about this." I laughed.

Soul rolled his eyes, "Just explain, Phantom. "

I cleared my throat again, "Ah, yes. Right," I said awkwardly, "Well...uh...I sorta...used Dream Strands to go back in time and save Dad's life."

Maka stared at me again, "Twelve years in the future, huh? What's it like?" She asked.

I sweatdropped, 'wow, Mom. Just like you to integrate your own son on time travel...' I thought. "I...I can't exactly tell you," I muttered as I avoided her glance.

"Why not?"

"'Cus there's SOME things that I can't tell my own mother. It's not exactly a free-for-all because it's a different time." I blurted.

'Oh no...you'd think that he'd know not to deny his mother by now?' Soul thought.

Maka placed her hands on her hips, "Oh? Like what?" She retorted, "is there something I should be concerned about?"

"Uh...N-No!" I said, waving my arms, frantically.

"Are you some kind of criminal? Or maybe a drug dealer? Or perhaps-"

"Oh my god, Mom. You actually asked me that earlier. And, no. I'm completely clean and I'm a productive citizen, just how you raised me." I told her.

"Well, I'm sure I never taught you to break into houses!" She yelled.

"You're right, you didn't. But, I fell through the window!" I exclaimed, "I didn't break in!"

She looked at me and crossed her arms, "So, you haven't done anything bad or illegal?" She asked, "like robbery or prostitution?"

"NO! GOD NO!" I yelled. "Jeez, Mom. Why do you always assume that I do something involving prostitution!?"

Soul facepalmed, "Well, that answers my question..."

I shot my glance towards him, "Oh come on! Not you too, Papa!" I whined.

He put his hands up in defense, "Hey, my mind wanders." He shrugged.

I facepalmed and ran my hand through my hair, "This might take awhile..."

[Meanwhile]

"You said he was coming, right Master?" Hexsin questioned.

Raider paced in his chamber, "It doesn't matter! He's in this dimension and he's going to try and stop me!"

"Master, you could kill him."

He shot him a glance, "Don't you think I've tried that?! That's why we tried to kill the boy in the first place!"

Hexsin avoided his gaze, "Ah, yes. I'm sorry about that, Master."

"We arrived three days too late..." Raider started, "...now we're dealing with him! And guess what, Hexsin?"

"What, my Master?"

"That was seven years ago! Now he's a living, breathing, child! And, what do you suppose that means? It means that he will grow up and have children, which is exactly why we need to kill him!" Raider spat.

"Well, Master Raider. There is the possibility of him not having children."

Raider exhaled violently, "He's an Evans. There's no doubt that he'll have children."

[Back with Phantom]

"Okay, so what do you want to know?" I asked.

Maka rested her head against Soul's shoulder, "Are you a weapon or a Meister?" She asked.

"Yes," I smirked. Maka and Soul blinked at me. I sighed and continued, "I'm a scythe and a scythe Meister."

"How are-"

"Papa's weapon blood and your weapon blood flow through my veins, so I can transform into a scythe like Father and grandpa, but I can weld a scythe too, just like you, Momma." I explained.

"Alright, who are your friends?" She questioned.

I look down at my hands, "W-well...I only have one friend."

They both looked at me, only Maka was surprised. She nodded and sat up, "You've never really been comfortable talking to people..."

I still looked at my hands as I fidgeted, "Y-yeah."

Soul sighed, "You want to tell us about her now?"

Maka looked at both of us, "a girl? He has a friend, but a girl nonetheless! I thought you were too shy to talk to anyone, let alone a girl!"

I felt my face getting hot, "Well, n-no. That's not exactly what the problem was. I was mocked by everyone, except this girl."

"Oh? And who is this girl? does she do anything bad?" Maka questioned.

"No, Mom! She's probably the most pure, innocent, beautiful, smart girl I've ever met!" I started to feel my face get really hot after I realized what I said. "uh...I mean...umm"

Maka started smiling at me, "I'm getting the feeling you like this girl too."

"Um, well, yeah. But, I...I don't-"

"Who is she, Phantom?" Maka prodded.

I sighed, 'well, I can't say I didn't expect this from her.' I looked up slightly, but avoided eye contact, "Angel Fate."

She started smiling again, "Little Angel Fate, huh? You started to talk about her a few days ago."

"Y-yeah, well, she's my best friend and my partner. She's a scythe too, what are the odds?" I stammered with a nervous smile.

"Well, we know that you're on a good path," Maka stated.

"Yeah," I mumbled, lowly. Maka looked at me and sighed.

"You look so handsome all grown up," She smiled. Soul smirked as Maka leaned her head against him.

I smiled, "Thanks, Momma."

"It looks like she raised you right," Soul stated.

"Well, what else would you expect from Momma?" I laughed slightly. "Anyway, I've gotta go now."

"Why, Phantom?" Maka asked.

"Eh, well, if I stay here any longer, I'll mess up this timeline," I told them lowly.

Soul looked at me with concern in his eyes, "Wait, you said you saved my life, right?"

"Yeah, Papa," I nodded.

"Then...who saved me in your time?" He asked. I looked away.

"Nobody. Papa, you're completely dead in my time. I never met you. I never knew you...and Momma would get depressed if I asked about you. Because I was in that time, I couldn't come back and change it. But, I could come here and change it," I muttered. I looked at him with a serious face, "I wanted at least one dimension where the world isn't ruined."

"What do you mean ruined?" Soul aasked, curiously.

"Papa, you see...you save the world in the end. I've seen dimensions where I was never born and the world was destroyed, everything was chaos." I told him. "II've seen dimensions where I was alive, but alone. I had no one, not even Momma. I was apart of the rebellion, but that was destroyed. Papa, if you died and I wasn't born...the world would be destroyed. Completely destroyed. Not a single sane person left to save it."

"Phantom, how do you know this? How did you go to these dimensions?" Maka asked.

I sighed, "Dream Strands."

"Would you explain?"

I took a deep breath and shoved my hand into my pants pocket. I pulled out a small sack and emptied it into my left hand. Soul and Maka stared at the little diamond-like sha4ds in my hand. Most of the shards were a different color and had some gold string-like dust inside of them, all of which moved in a circular wave motion. "These are Dream Strands."

"How do you get them?" Maka asked me while still looking at the shards.

"You don't get them, they're given," I sighed. "Every since I was little, I've had dreams that I did something or something happened. Usually, they're in a specific time or place. Then, I end up in this black room with this really annoying demon...thing. But, the second I appear in the room my clothes change, still dunno why though. Anyway, there's this door that leads out of the room. Every time I walk through it, I get locked out and there's no light. Though, I can hear Angel's voice. I shut my eyes tightly and something starts to glow in front of me. When, I open my eyes a shard is floating in front of me. I can grab it or leave it. Either way, I still keep it one way or another. The ones I don't grab float in the room. There's a lot of shards in that room now."

"Oh no. Phantom, you have that too?" Soul groaned. "Did the demon try to eat you? 'Cus he does that."

"No, he doesn't really go near me, but damn does he talk! And that stupid broken record he plays is worse." I told him with a groan. Maka shot both of us a glare.

"You're worrying about the demon when our son from twelve years in the future is explaining how he go here!?" She exclaimed. Soul scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, Maka. I was just curious."

Maka sighed, "please continue, Phantom."

"Rrriiiiggghhtt. Anyway, the Dream Strands can take you through time, dimension, and space, depending on which one you use." I stated.

"Phantom, if you can travel in time... what happens if you meet yourself?" Maka asked concerned.

"I'd die," I whispered lowly.

AUTHOURS NOTE: ooooooooohhhhhh! Damn! Clifthanger! Please R&R F&F COMMENT LIKE ANYTHING ASK QUESTIONS PM ME! PEACE!- Warrior

Alice- "so you scream at fucking 4 in the FUCKING MORNING!?"


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHORS NOTE: Sup guys? I'm back. (Obviously.) Anywho, I wanna thank you guys for commenting on the story and everything else. I absolutely love reading and responding to your reviews! I feel somewhat loved. All blubbering aside, let's move on to the chapter, shall we? TO THE TARDIS!

DISCLAIMER:

Me- *laying on floor* "ugghhh..."

Ruckus, Soul, and Maka- *stare at me confused*

Me- "Uggghhh..."

*still staring*

Me- *rolls around on floor* "Uggghhh..."

Syvera- *stares at me* "Um, Warrior, what're yo-"

Me- "UGGGHHHH..."

Syvera- "Warrior..." * bends down and pokes me*

Me- "UGGGHHHH..."

Syvera- *looks at others* "anyone else wanna try?" *gets hit in face with pillow* "Hey! What the-"

Me- *hits him with pillow again then throws it across the room* "UGGGHHH!"

Syvera- "the fuzz is wrong with you, crazy chick!?"

Me- *rolls onto back* "I'm dying!"

Maka- *throws fist into air* "Yes! I don't have to be this story anymore! Goodbye over emotional pussy!"

Syvera- *shakes head at Maka*

Maka- "What!?"

Me- "I'm dying of...boredom!" *rolls around on floor again* "Uggghh..."

Soul- "Well, I'm gonna go play Kingdom Hearts now..." *walks away slowly*

Me- *rolling around floor in the background* "I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!" "uggghhhh!"

Chapter 5

He threw his hood up and waved goodbye to Soul and Maka, then walked out the door.

Maka sighed, "I can't believe that just happened."

Soul turned towards her and smirked, "neither can I." He looked at her hair and shirt, "You wanna pick up where we left off?"

She giggled, "That would be nice..." Soul smiled and grabbed her waist, then, leaned his head against hers.

"Where were we?" He smirked before Maka pulled his lips onto hers.

"Right about here..." She whispered. Soul smirked and kissed her back passionately. Maka ran her hands down his chest as she kissed him, eventually hooking his waistband and trying to remove his pants.

"Mama..." Phantom said, sleepily. Maka and Soul pulled away and separated quickly. Their faces were red and flustered as they looked down at their little seven year old. He held a stuffed wolf under his arm as he rubbed his eyes. His face looked red and puffy and tears streamed down his cheeks.

Maka bent down and looked at him, "what's the matter, baby?" Phantom sniffled and tears left his crimson eyes.

"I...*sniff* had a... *cough* a...a...*sniff*...a bad...d-dream," He cried. Maka looked at him caringly and opened her arms. He immediately ran into her embrace and cried somewhat silently.

"Do you want to tell me and Daddy what your dream was about?" Maka asked as she rubbed his back softly.

Phantom nodded his head and rubbed his eyes, "The bad man who hurt Papa wanted to hurt me and you...and-and-and...he shot Papa again!"

Soul and Maka looked each other concerned. "What happened after that?" Soul asked.

He hugged Maka tightly, "He killed you, Papa! He killed you right in front of me and Mama!"

Soul knelt down next to him and rubbed his back as well, "it's alright now, Phantom. I'm okay and you, Mama, and me are safe. Alright? Everything's fine."

Phantom nodded and let go of Maka. He sniff again and rubbed his eye, "I don't think I can go back to sleep."

Maka looked at Soul and exhaled. He hung his head a bit and sighed. Maka returned her attention towards Phantom, "would you like to sleep with me and Papa tonight?" She asked him with a little smile. He nodded and held the stuffed wolf against his chest. "Okay, baby." She smiled as she took his hand and walked to hers and Soul's room.

Phantom laid curled up in between Soul and Maka falling asleep peacefully. Maka and Soul looked at each other as Phantom fell asleep next to them, "Good night," Maka whispered to Phantom and kissed his head. Soul smirked, then leaned over and kissed Maka before the both of them began falling asleep.

(Meanwhile)

He trudged through the rain in a hurry, soaking his clothes in the process. He quickly took cover under a shop awning and looked around for witnesses. He found none and continued on his way. He stopped in a cemetery and took out a Dream Strand shard. It was a light blue color. He gripped the shard and began to vanish as he shut his eyes tightly. When he opened his eyes, he was still in the cemetery. He looked down in front of him and saw a grave that wasn't there before.

"I'm home," he muttered to himself with tears in his eyes as he looked at the tombstone that read 'Soul 'Eater' Evans'. He smiled weakly and a tear fell down his cheek. "I'm home, Papa."

Phantom sat there in front of the grave for an hour, talking to it as if it was his father. Finally, some time later, he said goodbye and walked home in the rain. Walking a couple blocks, then into the apartment complex. Trudging up the stairs, then entering the apartment. Maka and Angel looked at him in shock and relief.

"Phantom!" Angel exclaimed, a little too excited then she intended.

"Phantom Albarn, where were you!?" Maka asked, eagerly as he sat on the couch and stared mindlessly. "Phantom!"

He just sat and stared as raindrops dripped down from his hair. Angel sat down next to him and looked at him caringly, "Phantom," she said softly. He clenched his jaw as tears fell down his cheeks. "Phantom," Angel placed her hand on his cheek and wiped away his tears as he turned towards her.

"I was just visiting Papa," He said lowly as another tear slipped down his cheek. Maka gave him a look of empathy. She sat on the other side of him and rubbed his back.

"You went to your father's grave..." She sighed. He nodded as tears fell down his face.

"I figured I should meet him at least once in my life," He muttered. Phantom hung his head and put his hands over his face, "Why did Papa have to die..."

"Phantom, you already know the answer to that," Maka murmured softly. He look up at her with his watery crimson eyes.

"But, why? What did the man kill Papa nineteen years ago? What reason did he possibly have for murdering my father and devastating this family!? What could make a man randomly want to ruin people's lives!? What was that even supposed to accomplish!? Why did he kill Papa!? Why did he not want me to exist!?" Phantom raged as tears streamed down his face. He breathed heavily and stared at Maka, waiting for an answer.

"I've told you before, Phantom. There are bad people in this world and they do bad things for no reason, you just have to-"

"You just have to be careful. I know, Mama." He threw himself back against the couch and sighed, "Being careful isn't enough. Papa still died even though he was careful and he fought back. What if something happens to us? To you or me or even Angel!? What then!? We can just sit around and hope not to die! We need to fight! We need to fight like Papa did!"

"Phantom, please settle down. You're getting riled up," Maka told him.

"No way! I'm not just gonna sit here and ponder how my life will end!" Phantom snapped as he stood up. "I'm going to fight for my life! And I will win!"

"Phantom-"

"No, I've made up my mind!"

"Phantom!"

"No, Mom! I know what I need to do! I'm gonna go and kill that son-of-a-motherfucker!"

"Phantom, language!" She exclaimed.

"I don't care! I'm going to go find him and make him pay! I'll even go through the fucking portal and-" He was cut off by Angel, who pulled his jacket and looked at him with her bright blue eyes.

"Please don't," She whispered innocently. He looked at her with a somewhat shocked look on his face. She blushed slightly, but still continued, "I-I don't want you to leave. I...I need you."

Phantom looked at her dumbfounded with a slight blush on his face, "I...uh..."

"Please don't leave me alone. Not again, Phantom. Not ever," Angel pleaded, quietly as she looked down and blushed, her brown hair falling in front of her face slightly.

He took a small gulp and tried to avoid eye contact, "I'll take you with me...If you'd like..."

She shook her head, "No, not where you're going. You can't do this, Phantom. Please don't do this."

"But...I need to-"

"You don't need to and you know that! You could live happily the rest of your life without doing this! You'll die if you decide to do this!" Angel cried.

"But, what if I succeed?!"

"Phantom, you know you can't do that! The council will arrest you and sentence you to death!" She exclaimed as her eyes started to tear.

"I won't even bother with them." He looked away, " If I ever wanted to kill him, I'd be done before I started. They'd immediately take me out. I wouldn't stand a chance."

She gripped his jacket tightly and tears slipped down her cheeks, "I don't want you to die."

"neither do I..." He mumbled.

"Then stop this! Phantom, you're going to do something that will ruin time itself!" She pleaded, "Please Phantom! Stop this! Stop this now..." She cried into his chest.

Phantom looked at her as realization struck him. He wrapped his arms are her and held her tightly, "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, Angel..." He whispered.

She hugged him back tightly, "...Please don't do it..." she cried.

"I won't, Angel... I promise I won't," He whispered into her hair.

Maka stared at them, "Phantom...don't ever do that again."

"I won't, Mama..." He said lowly as he held Angel tightly.

AUTHORS NOTE: Oh my god this is soo short. I wanted it to be a lot longer, I couldn't really think of anything for this chapter. I need ideas. Meh. R&R F&F PMEME! PLEASE COMMENT! PEACE!- Warrior

Syvera- *stares* "what's wrong with you?"

Me- "a lot."


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHORS NOTE: I'd like to thank my friend, Here Kitty Kitty Kitty, for being the only one who commented on chapter five. Cookies for you! *throws cookies at tablet* eh, whatever, close enough. TO GALLIFREY! (Yes, I know it's destroyed!)

DISCLAIMER:

Me- "Hey, Soul. Do you know where my-AHH!" *slips on recently waxed floor* "the fuzz!?"

Levi- "fuck you. I just waxed that floor and now you got your filthy blood on it."

Me- "the fuzz Levi!? How hell did you even get in here!?"

Levi- "I heard the cry of a dirty floor."

Me- *rises eyebrow* "Do you mean a dirty whore? 'Cause, unfortunately we have one of those." *points to Blair, who's walking by completely naked*

Levi- *stares* "wow...not even that can turn me on."

Me- "You have no soul. I don't think you can become aroused."

Maka- "Did somebody say 'You have no- AHHHH!" *walks in and slips on floor* "what the fuck!"

Levi- "I will have to clean this later..."

Maka- *Fuck you." *flips the bird at Levi*

Levi- "No, thanks. I will not be fucked."

Me- "oh my god... LEVI GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Levi- *stares emotionless then leaves*

Maka- *crosses arms* "I don't like him."

Me- "yeah..."

I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR LEVI!

Chapter 6

The next morning I woke up to see Phantom sprawled out on top of Soul and I, drooling and mumbling something about pasta. I smiled at that. I looked over at Soul, who was doing pretty much the same thing. I couldn't help but laugh at that, it was adorable. They're so similar and that's just adorable. I carefully got up and walked to the desk. I opened the drawer and took out my camera. I snapped a picture of Phantom and Soul and couldn't help but laugh again. Soul groaned and cracked his eyes open. He yawned and stretched his arms out, then smiled at me.

"Morning, sleepy head," I giggled. Soul smirked, then noticed the camera in my hand.

"What're you doing with that?" He grumbled, tiredly. I just smiled and moved my finger in a 'look down' movement. Soul looked at his lap and saw Phantom sprawled out and drooling like the way he does. He smiled.

"...mmmm...pasta..." Phantom mumbled with a smile. Soul couldn't help but chuckle.

"Like father, like son," I giggled.

"You can say that again," Soul laughed.

"You know, we have to wake him up. He has school today," I said lowly. Soul smirked.

"I have an idea. Let's see if he's definitely my son," he muttered.

I smiled, "then, I know just the thing." I walked out of the room into the kitchen as Soul went back to sleep.

SOUL POV:

I went back to sleep after Maka left the room. I slept for about fifteen minutes before waking up to an amazing smell.

MAKA POV:

I had just set the plate of pancakes on the table when I heard running. Not a second later, Soul and Phantom were sitting at the table, out of breath and drooling while staring at the plate of pancakes. I laughed.

"Well, it looks like there's no doubt at all that he's your son," I giggled. Soul gave me a wide smirk and ruffled Phantom's hair. Phantom smiled and gave a proud, 'heh'.

I stacked pancakes on each of our plates and looked over at Phantom, "You have school today, Phantom. Better be ready soon or you'll be late."

He looked at the clock while a pancake hung from his mouth. The clock read 7:28. Phantom's eyes bulged and he ripped away at the pancake in his mouth as he ran into his room. He rushed back into the kitchen about three minutes later. I shook my head at him.

"Phantom, your shirt's backwards and your pants inside out," I sighed as I looked at him.

"What!?" He exclaimed before looking at himself. "Oh shit!"

I looked at him with my eyebrow raised, "Phantom, where did you learn that?"

He froze and looked up at me slowly, "At school...why? Is it bad?"

I nodded, "Yes. That's bad language you shouldn't use."

He looked terrified, "it is!? I'm-I'm sorry, Mama! I didn't know that! I-I didn't...I didn't mean-"

"it's okay, Phantom. Don't ever say it again, got it? And don't repeat any other bad words that you hear. Now, go fix your clothes and I'll walk you to school," I told him. He nodded furiously and ran into his room again. Soul sat motionless with his mouth open.

"Soul?" I asked. He didn't move. I waved my hand in front of his face. "Soul?" He dropped his fork onto the plate and looked in the direction of Phantom's room. "Soul?"

"Did he really just say that?" Soul asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes, but now he knows better than that," I stated.

"That's unbelievable. He's already hearing that at school?!"

"Yeah, I guess some people have bad parenting," I said calmly.

"But, he's in third grade! Kids can't have that bad of language!"

I sighed, "it's sad that this is what seven and eight year olds are saying in school."

Soul leaned back and rested his head against the wall, "that's crazy."

Phantom ran back into the kitchen wearing a red pullover hoodie, jeans, and Soul's old pair of reddish sneakers. Soul looked down at Phantom's feet.

"Since when do those fit you?" Soul asked with a little chuckle. "And, don't you think that they're a bit old?"

Phantom smiled, "Yeah, but I like 'em. They look cool." Soul looked at me with a 'told you so' smirk. I rolled my eyes at him and smiled.

"Finish your breakfast, then we'll go," I said with a laugh.

"Okay," he said before sitting back in his seat and eating. He stopped and look up at me, "hey, Mama? Does pasta flavored ice cream exist?"

I giggled, "I don't think so, baby."

"Oh," he slouched. Phantom perked back up, "Mama?"

"Hmm?"

"What do souls taste like?" He asked as he ate his breakfast. I looked at Soul, then back to Phantom.

"You'll have to ask your father. I don't particularly know what they taste like."

Phantom looked at Soul, "Papa, what do they taste like?"

Soul exhaled deeply and scratched his head, "Well, they don't really have a particular taste."

"Then why do you like 'em? Mama told me that you used to like eating them," He asked, paying full attention to Soul.

Soul gave him his famous grin and a small laugh, "I like the texture. The way they feel going down after you swallow 'em. It's delicious. Kinda reminds me of when you swallow pasta without chewing."

"Woah! I can't wait to taste one!" Phantom exclaimed. I smiled, then looked at the clock. 7:47.

"Phantom," I said as I tapped my wrist.

"Oh yeah!" He exclaimed. Phantom finished his food and put his plate in the sink. He ran over and hugged Soul, "Bye Papa!"

"See ya later, kid," Soul smirked as ruffled his hair. Phantom smiled and ran to the door.

I smiled and kissed Soul, "I'll be back in a bit."

"Okay," he smirked.

"Love you, Soul."

"I love you too, Maka," He smiled before kissing me back. I walked over to the door and Phantom and I walked out of the apartment.

[TIME SKIP] (lunch room)

Phantom had just finished his work and his class was going to lunch. He looked around for some place to sit. He clutched his bagged lunch tightly as he spotted two big kids and three bad looking kids. Phantom quickly turned around and walked outside. He walk to the tree and sat down on the bench, then began to eat his lunch alone. Not even a minute later, Angel walked over and sat next the him.

"There you are, Phantom. I was looking for you," She said with a shy smile.

"H-Hey," He mumbled back quietly. He took another bite of his sandwich and looked at his feet. "Why do you sit next to me all the time?"

"Because I like to. You're my friend," Angel smiled.

"Really? Thanks, I've never had a friend before," he said. Phantom looked past Angel and saw the bad kids looking at him and Angel while talking and scowling. He looked away and took another bite of his sandwich.

"Hey Faggthumb!" He heard. He and Angel looked up. He saw one of the bad kids standing right in front of them.

"It's Phantom," He muttered.

"Like I give two shits and a rat's ass!" The kid yelled.

Phantom put his food back in the bag and stood up, "I'll just move and you can sit here," He said quietly as he turned around and started to walk away.

"I don't think so!" The kid said as he pushed Phantom onto the ground.

"Phantom!" Angel exclaimed.

"Listen up, you red-eyed freak!" The kid yelled. "If I see you again, I'm gonna beat the fuck out of you!"

"Stop it, Muteki!" Angel yelled.

Muteki stomped on Phantom's lunch and kicked it across the ground.

"Stop it!" Phantom exclaimed.

"Or what? It's not like your daddy can save you!" Muteki laughed. "'Cause he's a dead man!"

Phantom sat up and looked at him, "My Papa is alive!"

"You're bullshitting yourself now! You think you can lie about your dad being alive and get away with it!?" He laughed before kicking Phantom in the leg. Phantom took a sharp breath and held his shin.

"I'm not lying! My Papa is alive! He came back home four months ago! He even told me what souls taste like today!"

"You lying, fatherless, FREAK!" Muteki yelled. He picked Phantom up by his shirt and punched him in the stomach. Muteki dropped him and kicked him in the back.

"Leave Phantom alone!" Angel yelled as she stepped in between them.

Muteki pushed Angel out of the way and pulled off Phantom's hoodie, "I'll be taking this! Fuck off, Faggthumb!" He laughed and kicked him in the stomach again, then walked back to his group.

"Phantom, are you okay!?" Angel exclaimed as she bent down next to him. Phantom coughed and sat up.

"He took my sweatshirt," He muttered. Phantom looked at what was left of his lunch. "And I have no food now."

"Phantom," Angel started. She went into her lunch bag and pulled out her sandwich. "Are you allergic to peanuts?" She asked as she held a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in her hand. He shook his head and Angel sat on the ground next to him and gave him one half of her sandwich, "Here."

"Thank you, Angel," Phantom said with a little smile.

(At home)

Soul and I were sitting on the couch, talking. I sat with my back against him and played with his hands.

"I can't believe that kids that young are already cursing," Soul muttered.

"I can't believe a lot of things anymore," I said quietly. Soul stayed quiet for a moment before talking.

"Maka, I meant ask you a while back," Soul started, "what ever happened to your Father?"

I looked down at our hands, "...He's fine as far as I know..." I said quietly. He looked at me confused. I played with Soul's hands as I stayed silent. "I haven't talked to him in almost eight years," I mumbled, quietly.

"Hmm..." He sighed. Soul adjusted his position and leaned his head against the wall. "I'm curious though and I thought you'd buy your own place when you moved out of your dad's house, not stay in this barely legal apartment."

I stayed quiet for a moment, still looking at our hands. "I didn't have a choice..." I whispered.

[FLASHBACK!]

' "Look, Papa. Phantom's home," I said, tiredly with a weak smile as I walked into the living room while carrying Phantom in a basket. Spirit frowned and turned away from me. "Papa?" He ignored me and walked into the kitchen. I followed him into the kitchen. "Papa, don't you care that your grandson's home?" I asked him. He shot himself around quickly and stared daggers at me.

"I don't consider him my grandson," He snapped. "No one with HIS blood will ever be in my family!"

"Papa! How can you say that! He's your blood too! He's my son!" I exclaimed.

"He's HIS son!" He yelled. "I won't have him in my house, in my sight, or in my family!"

"Papa, do you know what you're saying!? This is my son! You're grandson! You're own flesh and blood!" I cried.

"He's his father's son!" He raged. "He has his father's blood and I will not have him in my family! You decided to go and sleep with that...that fucking red-eyed, animal toothed, bastard! Letting him go and getting you pregnant!"

Phantom began to cry and I took him out of the basket and held him close to me, "Papa, don't call him that! I love Soul and I will always love him! It was my choice to sleep with the man I love! It's our love that created our son and I don't regret it at all! I feel like the happiest girl in the world because the man I love got me pregnant! Not to mention that he loved me just as much and he was happy too! He wanted to raise the baby with me! He wanted to be a family!" I cried.

"Like hell he did! He probably slept with a ton of other girls and got them pregnant too!" Spirit shouted.

"Soul isn't like that! I've known him since we were nine! We've always been best friends! We told each other everything! Soul never dated or liked any girls before me and he never slept with anyone besides me!" I exclaimed. "He's not like you!"

Spirit scowled at me as he fumed, "Get out."

"What?"

"Get out of my house. Leave. Now."

"Are you kidding me?! Papa, what's wrong with you?!"

"Get the fuck out of my house, Maka! And take that abomination with you!" He spat with disgust as he pointed to the door.

"He's not an abomination, Papa! He's my child! Why are you doing this?! We just got back from the hospital! Where are we supposed to go?!" I exclaimed, holding Phantom against my shoulder.

"I don't care! Get out!"

"Papa, you're being irrational! You're yelling at me because of who the father of my child is!" I cried. "Why do you hate him so much!?"

"Get the fuck out, Maka!"

"Papa, please listen to me! You hate my son because Soul is his father! Why?! And then you flat out want nothing to do with him! How can you hate a baby because of who his father is!" I cried as I held my little boy, wrapped in a red blanket, close to me. "Why do you hate the man I love, Papa?! He's done nothing wrong!"

Spirit threw the glass cup he was holding down on the floor, "Get the FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE, MAKA! YOU ARE NO LONGER MY DAUGHTER! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AND THAT SHOULD'VE-BEEN-ABORTION EVER AGAIN!"

"Fine! If you want us gone so badly, then we're gone!" I shouted with tears in my eyes as I wrapped my coat around Phantom and myself and walked out into the cold night. I walked down the street as I held Phantom close to keep him warm. I heard him whine a bit and cooed him, "Shh...it's alright, Phantom. I know where we can go..."

I walked a few blocks down the street and arrived at Soul's apartment. I opened the door with the spare and walked in. "Welcome home, Phantom." I told him softly as tears left my eyes. "I guess we'll be living here. Then again, I technically live here, so it's not like we're intruding."

Phantom felt cold and began to cry. "Please, Phantom. Don't cry. Everything with be fine," I whispered. He whimpered and cried again. I held him close to my chest and wrapped the blanket from the back of the couch around us and sat down. "Phantom, shhh...it's okay. It's okay, baby. You'll warm up soon. It's okay," I whispered. I began to hum softly and he seemed to grow quieter. I looked at him and felt my chest ache.

"My little baby," I smiled as I held the bundle in my arms. Phantom looked up at me and gave me a gurgling smiled. "If only your daddy could see this. He'd be so happy." I told him with a weak smile. His eyes became sleepy looking as I cradled him in my arms. He yawned and slowly closed his eyes as his breaths lengthened. I smiled at him as he drifted off to sleep. "Good night, my little Phantom," I said softly as a tear rolled down my face, "I love you so much." I held him against me firmly. My smile fell slowly.

"Soul, please come back. I-I need you, I can't do this alone. I love you," I whispered to myself as I held my now asleep Phantom against my shoulder. "God do I love you so much," I cried silently as tears left my eyes and dripped off my cheeks.' (Flashback over)

Soul looked at me, questioningly. I looked at him and gave him a weak smile, then it faded as I looked back at our hands, "I got in a argument with my father the day I brought Phantom home from the hospital..." I told him, shakily.

"What happened? What was it about?" Soul asked, concerned.

"It's nothing, Soul," I said, avoiding eye contact.

He shook his head, "Don't lie, Maka. I can tell when something's off with you."

"I know. I'm sorry for lying," I whimpered. "I just...it's a sensitivity topic."

Soul kissed my cheek, "Please tell me, Maka."

I looked at him and smiled weakly as a tear rolled down my cheek. "Papa disowned me..." I said lowly.

"He disowned you?" He repeated, confusedly. I nodded.

"He complete disowned me," I said.

"W-what? No...why would he do that?" Soul stammered. I closed my eyes, tears falling down my face. "Maka, why did he do that to you?"

I looked at Soul, "He disowned me because of what we did." Soul looked at me with empathy and I smiled at him. "you're the father of my child and I love you with all my heart," I cried with a smile as tears fell.

Soul looked at me shocked with his mouth open ajar, "He can't be serious. He really completely disowned you because of me?"

"Yeah, there's something wrong with him. I don't know why he hates you so much," I muttered. "I don't know how anyone can hate you."

Soul remained silent. He looked at our hands as well and started playing with my ring. He smirked, "it's amazing. We've been through hell and back, now we're here."

I smiled and leaned my head back against his shoulder so I could see his face. "Fate must like us a lot," I laughed.

Soul placed a kiss on my temple, "or we're just really lucky."

"That too," I giggled. My face slowly became serious, "Soul, do you think we should be worried? Phantom's dreams tend to happen and he said that you died."

He scowled, "I don't know why this Raider guy won't let me live in peace."

"Hey, Soul?"

"Hmm?"

I looked at him and held his hands, "Does it ever cross your mind that my papa might have something to do with this?"

He shook his head, "I try not to think badly about your father out of respect for you."

I nodded, then looked at him with concern, "Soul, the day Phantom was born... Papa said a man in black asked where you lived. I don't know why, but I'm starting to think Papa is involved in this."

Soul sighed, "We should hope not. I wouldn't want my soon to be father in law to try to kill me."

(At castle in outer Death City)

Raider was discussing something with Hexsin when someone interrupted by barging into the room.

"Who the hell dares to-" Raider cut himself off when he saw the red haired man. Spirit stood in front of him in rage.

He gritted his teeth, "We need to talk. Now, Raider."

AUTHORS NOTE: Oh shinigami! Please R&R, F&F, P.M Me! I'm not writing the next chapter 'til I see the number 28 or more on the reviews! Yes, I'm cruel. Anywho, go check out my profile. I jusp updated it and now there's a bunch of info on my characters! . PEACE- Warrior

Soul- "Guys, what's with all the-AGGHH!" *slips on floor* "who the fuck waxes the floor!?"

Me & Maka- "it's a long story."


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHORS NOTE: ugh...my everything hurts (Damn physical labor). Guys, I really love reading your reviews. But, I kinda get depressed when I see like one or two of them per chapter. Meh, you probably aren't even reading this note anyway. Whatever...

DISCLAIMER:

Ruckus- *stares at me* "Hmmm..."

August, Maka, & Soul- *stares at Ruckus*

Me- *raises eyebrow* "Ruckus, why are you staring at me?"

Ruckus- "Because, has anyone else realized that we never see Raider outside of the story?"

*murmurs of agreement*

Me- "Er...So, what does staring at me have to do with him?"

Ruckus- "'Cause. But, has anyone actually seen Raider in here?" *stares at me* "And, has anyone noticed that Raider has grey eyes?"

August- *rubs chin* "Ruckus is speaking with a purpose for once. And, he's right."

Me- "So, why are you staring at me?"

Ruckus- "And new characters don't just show up, they're born first, then they appear in here a bit later."

Maka & Soul- *stare at me*

Me- "Seriously! Why stare at me?!"

August- "Because who's the only person we know with grey eyes?"

Ruckus, August, Maka, & Soul- *stare*

Me- "Okay, you're staring at me because I have grey eyes? What's your point?"

August- "Maybe the reason why Raider isn't here is because...he wasn't born yet."

Everyone- *stares at me completely horrified*

Me- *rolls eyes* "Guys, I'm not pregnant. I've never had sex before in my life. Hell, I've never even had my first kiss. And, like I said before! FOREVER ALONE!"

Ruckus- "Now, what guys do we know with black hair?"

Maka- *counts on fingers* "Let's see, Syvera, Kid, Jareth..." *stops counting and looks terrified*

Me- "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Just stop! In case you haven't noticed, I hate Kid. Besides, I shipped him with my best friend. And, Syvera and Jareth are shipped with other girls!"

Ruckus- "So, who's the daddy?"

Me- "I'M NOT PREGNANT!"

Levi- *pops head in room* "Congratulations."

Me- "HOLY FUCK! GUYS, I'M NOT PREGNANT! AND LEVI, I TOLD YOU TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

August- "...not yet at least."

Me- "the fu...what the fuck is that supposed to mean!?"

Ruckus- "or maybe in a parallel dimension."

Me- "Okay, 1: I'm a single, fifteen year old, virgin who's never even been on a date or kissed before. 2: in a parallel dimension, I would still be a single, fifteen year old virgin who's never been on a date or kissed before. 3: Why the HELL do you think that I'd be pregnant!? 4: What sane man would possibly put up with me long enough to even get with me?!"

*silence*

Soul- "Warrior does have a point. Any sane man would fucking run for the hills." *gets punched in the arm by Maka* "Ow! Fuck! What'd I do!?"

Me- "That's what I thought."

Ruckus- "Aw c'mon, Warrior! There's someone out there for everyone!"

Me- "Says the single ten year old that looks like a modern version of Link."

Ruckus- "Hey!"

August- "You said it yourself, Warrior. You ship everything in your mind with something. So, what about you?"

Me- "You shouldn't even be talking! You're single too!"

August- "I don't need a man, I have my books."

*stares*

Me- "Well, I'll never be able to burn that image from my mind."

Alice- "AHHHHH!" *hits floor* "did somebody said 'BURN'!?"

Ruckus- "Oh, so even ALICE has a man, but you don't!?"

Me- "She's shipped with Jareth."

Ruckus- "Oh...that actually works out really well."

Alice- "FUCK THIS SHIT! I'M GONNA BURN SOMETHING!" *leaves room*

August- "Warrior, there's got to be someone out there for you."

Me- "I HIGHLY doubt that." I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR LEVI! I DO HOWEVER OWN MY CHARACTERS, iTEMS, AND THE PLOT!

Chapter 7

"Who the hell dares to-" Raider cut himself off when he saw the red haired man. Spirit stood in front of him in rage.

He gritted his teeth, "We need to talk. Now, Raider."

"What is it now?!" Raider yelled.

Spirit clenched his jaw, "He's not dead. You failed, Luke."

Raider shot his head around and gripped Spirit's shirt. "Don't ever call me that, you fucking alcoholic man-whore," He spat, viciously.

Spirit removed Raider's hand from his shirt with a grimace, "Fine. But, you failed."

"What the hell do you mean I failed?!" He exclaimed.

Spirit dusted himself off and spoke, "He's still alive. He never died. You. Failed."

"That's it!" He yelled. Raider took his pistol revolver out of its holster and emptied it of all ammunition. He turned to Hexsin with a scowl, "I'm giving you one opportunity to end this," he muttered as he put one bullet in the gun and handed it to him. "Shoot him. If you fail, knock out the ones alive and alert me. I will deal with it from there."

Hexsin nodded and bowed respectfully, "Yes, Master Raider," He confirmed before walking out of the room.

Spirit looked at Raider with a grimace, "You were right about him, but you never killed him. Why?" He muttered. Spirit recalled an old memory.

[FLASHBACK]

Spirit was at the park with his little six year old daughter, Maka. Smiling at his daughter as she played.

"You love your daughter, don't you?" A voice spoke. Spirit turned his head and saw a man who stood nearby in a button down shirt and black dress pants.

"Yeah, more than anything," Spirit said. He turned to him, "You have any kids?"

The man shifted his weight from one leg to the other as he leaned against a tree, "I guess you could say that. But, I can tell you definitely love your kid."

"Yeah," he smiled.

The man pointed to the seat next to Spirit, "May I?"

"Oh, go ahead," he responded as the man sat down next to him.

"Thanks," the man said. The two remained quiet before the man spoke, "What would you say if I told you that I know how to save your daughter?"

Spirit looked at the man like he was crazy, "Save my daughter from what?"

The man leaned one leg overtop of the other, "From pain. From someone who will hurt her and ruin her life."

"I'm listening," Spirit muttered.

"There's a boy," He started, "a boy who will ruin your daughter's life and hurt her."

"Who's this boy?"

"His name is Soul. He not hard to recognize, he's got white hair, crimson eyes, and razor teeth." The man told him. "He's infected with black demon blood and radiates madness. Not to mention, he's quite the ladies man. The boy's not a good person either. Anything that has to do with him is like a plague. I would keep her as far away from him as possible if you want to keep her safe."

"Thanks for the heads up," Spirit said. "What's your name anyway?"

The man smirked as he stood up and began to walk away, "Luke Raider. But, you can just call me Raider."

Spirit nodded, "Alright. Thank you, Raider."

"Oh, it's not a problem," He smirked.

(End of flashback)

Raider scowled at him, "I've tried so many times. He doesn't die!"

"What about the son? Have you tried to kill him?"

"Yes, I failed miserably."

[At apartment] Maka's POV

I picked up Phantom from school and when we got home, him, Soul, & I were sitting at the table having a talk.

Soul looked at Phantom with brow furrowed as he sat in seat. Phantom looked down at his hands, avoiding his father's glare. I watched them as I remained silent.

"Why's your sweatshirt gone?" Soul asked as he stared him down.

Phantom made eye contact with him slightly, "I lost it."

Soul eyed him carefully. He lean towards Phantom at took a whiff, "Why does your breath smell like peanut butter?"

"I ate peanut butter," Phantom said, lowly.

"What happened to the lunch Mama made for you?"

He shifted uneasily, "I couldn't eat it."

"Why not?"

"It got crushed," He said.

"Why were you limping before?" He asked, sternly.

"Hurt my leg at school," He mumbled.

"Doing what?"

"I fell on the ground outside."

Soul got up out of his chair and stood in front of Phantom with his arms folded, "Lift up your pant leg."

Phantom obeyed and lifted his pant leg, revealing a huge bruise. Soul scowled as he bent down and looked closer at his leg, "You didn't get this from falling on the ground, did you?" Phantom shook his head slowly. "Who did this to you?" He demanded. Phantom looke away and kept his mouth shut. "Phantom, look at me. Who did this to you?" Soul said sternly.

He looked at Soul, "Muteki Hojo."

Soul frowned, "This kid beat you up?" Phantom nodded. "Why did he hurt you?" He asked.

"He doesn't like me," Phantom mumbled.

"You didn't lose your shirt. He took it, didn't he?" Soul asked. Phantom nodded again."And your lunch?"

"No, he stepped on it," Phantom said quietly.

Soul stood back up and looked at him, "When you said you heard bad words in school, was it him?"

"Yeah. He calls me names and says bad words to me a lot," Phantom said as he looked down.

"What does he say?" Soul questions him.

"Papa, I'm not supposed to say bad words."

"This one time, you can," Soul told him as he sat back in his seat.

"O-Okay, Papa."

"Now, what does he call you?"

Phantom shifted in his seat again, "Red eyed freak, faggthumb, fatherless lier, little shit, fucktard, razor mouth, Angel stealer, and..." he leaned over and whispered into Soul's ear, then into my ear. Soul and I both looked at him completely shocked. Phantom sat back in his chair and looked at his hands.

"How long has he been bullying you?" I asked, very concerned.

"Since first grade."

"You never told me that this boy was hurting you."

"I didn't want you to get upset. Papa was gone and I had to deal with it. You would get sad again if I told you." He said.

Soul looked at him, caringly, "Have you told anyone that I'm home now?"

"Yeah, I told anyone who wanted to listen. I even told Muteki, but he thinks I'm lying."

"You don't have to prove anything to him, baby. You know Papa's home and that's all that matters," I told him.

"Only Angel believes me, " He muttered. "Everyone else thinks I'm lying and they mock me."

"Is that how you had peanut butter today?" I asked.

"Yeah. Angel stood up for me, but Muteki didn't care. He pushed her out of the way," Phantom said. "And when he stomped on the lunch Mama made, Angel shared hers with me."

"Angel sounds like a good friend of yours," I smiled.

Phantom's face began to turn red slightly, "She's my only friend."

"Phantom, are you blushing?" Soul questioned.

"N-No..." He stumbled.

Soul looked at him closer and smirked, "You're blushing." He stayed silent.

He shifted uneasily in his seat, "S-So what?"

"You have a little crush on her, don't you?" He asked. Phantom didn't say anything, but his face became even more red. "I'll take that as a yes."

I smiled at him, "Maybe we can talk to her parents and plan you two a play date."

"She doesn't have any parents," Phantom mumbled. "She lives with her grandmother, but she's pretty old and isn't doing well."

I looked at him, caringly, "What happens if her grandmother has to go to the hospital?"

"She'd have to go back to the orphanage," he said.

Soul raised his eyebrow, "Back?"

"She was adopted."

I saw the look on Phantom's face, "You're worried about her too." He nodded.

"I'm sure everything is going to be fine," I said this as I gave him a little smile. "Tell you what, I'll talk to her grandmother and see if Angel can come with us to the fair tonight."

Phantom smiled, "Okay, Mama."

"Phantom," Soul spoke.

He turned and faced his father, "Yeah, Papa?"

"I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself. That Hobo kid won't pick on you again."

"Okay. But, Papa, his last name is Hojo."

"That's what I said. Homo," Soul said with a smirk.

Phantom smiled, "you're doing that on purpose."

"Yes I am," He smirked.

"Alright you two," I smiled, "we're going in a half hour, so get ready."

Phantom grinned, "Okay, Mama."

(Time skip)

I walked into the living room with a grin. Phantom had his hands in a defensive position while in a fighting stance as he kept his head down and looked at Soul in between his fists. Soul was doing the same, but his hands were in an offensive position.

"Alright, always keep your head down and your fists up in front," Soul told him. Phantom kept a serious scowl as he nodded.

"Cool, now let's see what you remember," He said before throwing a punch towards Phantom's face, which he dodged quickly before giving Soul a little shot to the stomach. Soul's breathing hitched as he absorbed the shock of the hit. He rubbed his stomach, "Well, you definitely know what you're doing now," Soul groaned.

Phantom scratched his head, "Thanks, Papa."

Soul smiled and ruffled his hair, "No problem. Great job, Phantom." He grinned widely.

"Alright. Angel's going to the fair with us, so you'd better get cleaned up quickly," I announced.

Phantom smiled widely and ran into his room. I smirked at him as he ran. I turned to Soul, "How's the progress?"

"He's a natural," Soul smirked. "I'm not surprised though."

I raised my eyebrow, "Why is that?"

"Well, because his mother took down the freaking kishin with one hit from the fist of bravery," He smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "That was pretty much luck. You nearly died and everyone else was unconscious. I had to think of something."

"But, it worked, didn't it?"

"That's true," I smiled as I hung my arms around his neck. Soul gave me a peck on the lips.

"You think too much," He smirked.

"Yeah, and you need to get ready to go," I remarked with a smile.

He smirked, "Oh, I will. But, not yet." Soul pulled me flush against him and started to kiss my neck. I released a little mewl as he did this.

"Soul, stop. We're going to get distra-" I started to say before cutting myself off with a moan, "Oh, fuck it." I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled his lips to mine. Soul pulled away and whispered into my ear.

"How come you didn't tell me?" He whispered as his nipped my ear. My eyes widen in shock and I pull away.

"How did you know?"

Soul stroked my cheek and brought his lips to my ear again, "You forgot that I can use your soul precipitation when we resonate closely." I blushed deeply. "Why didn't you tell me that you're pregnant?" He whispered.

"It was supposed to be a surprise. I was going to tell you tonight on-"

"On the ferris wheel?" Soul finished for me.

"Yeah."

He chuckled slightly, "I love you, Maka." He pulled our lips together and kissed me passionately. We pulled away and Soul rested his head against mine.

"I love you, Soul," I smiled.

Soul kissed me again before whispering into my ear, "How far along?"

"A month. Give or take week," I whispered back with a smile. He smirked.

"We're gonna have another baby," Soul whispered happily.

I giggled at the goofy smile on his face, "you're ridiculous, Soul. But, I love you that way."

"Good," he smiled before kissing me. "When should we tell Phantom?"

"I guess later. Or at least some time after Angel leaves," I smiled.

"Alright," Soul said. He placed his hand on my stomach and grinned. "Maybe this one will look like you, Maka. It'd be nice to have a baby girl," He said, lowly with a smile.

"It's too soon to tell. Though, it would be adorable to see Phantom with a baby sister."

Soul sighed, "Yeah, it would." He heard footsteps and smiled, "I still have to get ready, don't I?"

"Yup," I giggled. Phantom ran into the living room with a grin.

"Can we go now?" He ask, excitedly.

I glanced at Soul. "We could if your father was ready," I laughed.

Soul rolled his eyes, "I'll get ready. Give me a few seconds." With that, he walked into our room to get ready.

(Timeskip 2!)

I leaned my head on Soul's shoulder as I clutched his arm tightly, "ohmygodohmygodohmygod..."

"Maka," Soul started.

"We're going to die or fall or somehow die or-"

"Maka,"

"Oh my god, we're going to-"

"Maka!" Soul shouted over me. I looked up at him. "Calm down. We've done this before," He said, softly.

I slowed my breathing back to normal pace, "I know it's just-"

"You're still scared of heights," Soul finished for me with a smirk. I nodded violently. He sighed, "If you're still scared of heights, why did you want to go on the ferris wheel?"

"I thought it would be nice."

Soul smiled and shook his head, "You're crazy."

"Oh, thanks," I grumbled, sarcastically.

Soul lifted my chin and gave me a kiss, "But, I love you that way."

I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder as he held my hand, "I love you, Soul."

(Meanwhile in the car beneath them...)

"Why did we get on this thing?!" Angel freaked out.

"I don't know! But, I don't like this!" Phantom said frantically.

"Ahhhhhh! We're up so high! What if we fall!?" She exclaimed.

"Then that wouldn't be good!"

"Maybe if we scream they'll let us down!"

"Okay!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed in sync.

(Back with the main characters of the first story.)

I raised my eyebrow and looked at Soul, "Do you hear screaming?"

"Yeah, we're at a place where people scream frequently."

I shrugged and leaned against his shoulder again.

(With Angel and Phantom)

"AHHHHHHHHH! WHY IS IT NOT WORKING!?" Angel screamed.

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"WE NEED TO SCREAM LOUDER!"

"OKAY!"

**"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

(With Hexsin)

'Damn it all. They're not home," The scathed man thought. He looked down at the gun in his hand, 'Raider's gonna fucking kill me.' Hexsin looked over at the two men he'd brought with him.

"On your command, sir," muttered one of the masked men.

Hexsin looked at him sincerely, "Thank you, Keith."

"It's not a problem, sir."

He sighed deeply, "Fuck."

"What is it?" The other masked man asked.

"Larry, if we don't find the Evans boy, then Raider will kill us. Especially me."

"Um...yes, that's not good."

"Larry...-God! Can you change your name!? What the hell kind of henchmen's name is Larry?! That's not threatening!" Hexsin yelled.

"Wha? You're yelling at me!? What about Keith!? The fuck kind of name is that!?"

"HEY! DON'T BRING KEITH INTO THIS!" He yelled.

The henchman gave him a confused look, "He has the worst name in existence right next to Clarence!"

"That was my mother's name!" Hexsin exclaimed.

"What the-"

"I WAS NAMED AFTER MY MOTHER!" Keith yelled.

"The fuck?!"

(Meanwhile...)

Spirit watched as Raider hit the wall repeatedly, a grimace glued to his face, "Why are you doing that?"

Raider stopped and glanced at him, "I feel a disturbing amount of stupidity nearby."

Spirit raised his eyebrow, "Do I even have to ask?"

"No," Raider groaned, then continued to hit the wall.

(Time skip 3!)

Phantom and Angel were walking side by side as Maka had Soul's arm wrapped around her waist and leaned her head against his shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled.

"What?" Soul chuckled.

Maka shook her head, "Nothing."

"No, tell me," He urged.

She giggled and kissed his lips, "I love you, that's all."

He smirked, "I love you, Maka." Soul kissed her back with passion.

Angel leaned over and whispered into Phantom's ear, "don't you ever get tired of that?"

Phantom shook his head, "nope."

"Why?" She asked.

He smiled, "I like to see Mama when she's happy."

Angel smiled, "You know, you and your dad look a lot alike."

"Really?"

"Yeah," She said. "You look a little bit like your mom too."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Must be nice to have a mom and dad," She said quietly. "I never had any."

Phantom looked at her, "It's alright. I understand, Angel."

"Thanks," she whispered.

Nearby behind a bush, Hexsin, Larry, and Keith kept quiet and watched the four of them carefully, until Hexsin's watch started vibrating. He opened it and a message from Raider was there. Hexsin read the message with a scowl and shut the watch when he was done.

"Change of plans," he whispered to the masked henchmen. "We have a new target." The henchmen nodded and Hexsin took aim.

The four froze when they heard a gunshot. Maka slowly began to fall until she hit the ground.

"MAKA!" Soul yelled in horror. He rushed to her side and held her.

"S-Soul," Maka stammered with terror in her eyes as she saw blood on her. She looked at him through the layer of tears.

Tears streamed down Soul's cheeks as he cradled her against him, "It's-It's okay, Maka. You're going to be alright. You're-"

"Soul, I love you," Maka said, tears leaving her eyes rapidly.

"I love you, Maka. Please stay with me. Please stay with me, Maka. Please don't leave me."

"I don't want to leave you..." Maka cried as she held her hand against his face. Soul brought his lips to hers and kissed her passionately before she let her hand go limp and fall from his cheek. Soul pulled away and looked at her go completely limp and lifeless.

"Maka," Soul pleaded. He shook her slightly, "Maka...Maka, you've gotta wake up! This is just a nightmare! Please! Please wake up, Maka! Please wake up!" He held her tightly as he began to rock back and forth. "Please don't go! You need to wake up, Maka! Do it for me! For Phantom! For the baby, Maka! Just please! Stay with me!"

"MAMA!" Phantom screamed once the realization set in. His mother had just been shot and is now dead. He watched as his father cradled her body against him, tears never seeming to end.

'Shit! It wasn't supposed to take this long!' Hexsin thought before running behind Soul and hitting him over the head, knocking him out cold.

Phantom watching horrified as a masked man appeared and knocked out his father, "PAPA!" He exclaimed before feeling something hit his head and everything went dark.

AUTHORS NOTE: *crying in corner* Bwaaaaaawwwawawa! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!? Please favorite, follow, review, and P.M. me! 'til next chapter. *sobs loudly* p-peace. - Warrior


End file.
